Un secreto a vuelapluma
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y Hermione Granger se convierte en heroina involuntaria durante la Batalla. Grandes cosas se le atribuyen a la leona... aunque ella se conforma con haberle salvado a él.


**Un secreto a vuelapluma**

"Primera planta: Ministro de magia y personal de apoyo"

Con el portafolio nerviosamente apretado contra el pecho, Hermione Granger se apresuró fuera del abarrotado ascensor de puertas doradas que comunicaba el laberíntico Ministerio de Magia.

Atareados magos y diligentes brujas andaban de acá para allá, por más ocupados que estuviesen en su trabajo no podían evitar desviar la vista y mirarla con curiosidad, murmurando entre ellos antes de emprender de nuevo el trabajo. La castaña se mantenía erguida, y se mordía el labio inferior como único gesto de incomodidad, una fea costumbre que no era capaz de abandonar.

No pidió indicaciones cuando se encaminó por el pasillo central, tan oscuro y sobrio como lo recordaba, de su cuello pendía un permiso de visita que la acreditaba como reportera de "El Profeta" y que al parecer le daba vía libre para pasear a su antojo por los pasillos del Ministerio, aunque no sabía si se trataba del permiso, o del nombre que figuraba en él.

Hermione Granger no estaba contenta con su papel de heroína, recordaba la guerra como la peor experiencia de su vida, odiaba que la gente se lo recordase a cada instante, felicitándola por algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter, y eso sólo bastaba para abrirle las puertas del cielo.

Las lechuzas traían multitud de ofertas que ella se apresuraba a rechazar, no quería ser Auror como era Harry, ni trabajar en ningún lugar interesado en sus hazañas.

"El Profeta" ya no dependía del ministerio, y estaba interesado en su espíritu crítico. La curiosa mente de Hermione, ansiosa aún de conocimiento, había encontrado en el periódico la puerta ideal para cientos de investigaciones, conocimientos nuevos que podría divulgar diariamente, y que serían leídos por cientos de personas en el mundo mágico. Hermione había escogido su empleo, y nunca, hasta ahora, se había arrepentido.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, y tomó aire un segundo antes de volver sobre sus pasos, tal vez, lo pertinente, era saludar a Harry primero.

No pensó que volver le costaría tanto, recordaba con tangible intensidad la última vez que pisó aquel edificio, justo en el mismo instante en que los mortífagos se apoderaban de él, y el mismo escalofrío vívido recorrió su espalda.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando hubo llegado al vestíbulo de nuevo, un numeroso grupo de brujas, cargadas de papeles, aguardaban el siguiente ascensor, y Hermione suspiró antes de abandonar esa idea y recuperar el camino original, olvidando la posibilidad de ver a Harry.

No tenía nada que temer, estaba allí por trabajo, sorprendida al echar la vista atrás, que un año entero hubiese pasado. El primer aniversario del fin de la guerra se celebraría el día siguiente, y todo el mundo mágico brillaba con aires de renovación, el ministerio no era excepción, y Hermione había sido escogida, de entre toda la plantilla del periódico, para dar muestra de ello, quería creer que su nombre y su historia no tenían relación con la decisión.

Estaba allí para entrevistar al ministro de magia, el mismo hombre que llevaba un año sin ver, al que evitaba y veía cada noche en sus pesadillas, recordando aquello con la misma intensidad con que lo vivió.

Llegó al final del pasillo, una pesada puerta de caoba aguardaba decorada con una plaquita dorada: "Ministro de Magia". Hermione volvió a detenerse frente a la puerta, mirando el cartelito con extrañeza. Él la esperaba, y no podía hacerle aguardar eternamente.

Unos suaves golpecitos resonaron en la quietud, y Hermione se irguió despreocupadamente, de nuevo se mordía el labio inferior delatándose irremediablemente.

El Ministro de Magia, RufusScrimgeour, abrió la puerta sin vacilar, quedando cara a cara con Hermione, la castaña encontró la oscura mirada del hombre, y el pasado les golpeó a ambos de repente, obligándoles a revivir la noche en que se vieron por última vez en aquel mismo lugar. No se asemejaba en absoluto a la versión publicada en los periódicos, pero, como otras muchas cosas, eso era un secreto entre ambos.

-0-

La taza rodó sobre el pulido escritorio hasta hacerse añicos contra el suelo, pequeñas gotas de café caían hasta las relucientes baldosas que cubrían la oficina y formaban lentamente una imperecedera mancha, atrayendo por un segundo la atención del hombre, que suspiró penosamente antes de recostarse contra la butaca.

Salvo por los lejanos gritos que se podían escuchar al otro lado de la pesada puerta de caoba, aquel despacho era un remanso de paz, y ahora que su muerte estaba próxima, se reconoció a sí mismo lo poco que le gustaba ocuparlo. No era hombre de despacho, jamás iba a serlo.

Cuando se puso en pie y rodeo el escritorio, sus relucientes zapatos pisaron el pequeño charco que había formado la taza al derramarse. Suspiró, chapoteando sobre el líquido de un modo distraído, mientras buscaba ágilmente la varita en el bolsillo de la elegante túnica oscura que siempre portaba.

Iba a morir, lo había asumido mucho tiempo atrás, y evitaba pensar en todo aquello que podría haber hecho para evitarlo, Era tarde ya, él iba a pagar por los errores, los suyos y los de su predecesor, los de un sistema corrupto que había permitido a alguien como Lord Voldemor llegar a las puertas del Ministerio.

Era Auror antes que ministro, y seguiría leal a aquellos que le habían traicionado, el Cuerpo de Aurores, los mismos que decían admirarle, le habían vendido por miedo o codicia al Señor Tenebroso. Pocos quedaban fieles al Ministerio, los que se habían quedado, y seguían de su lado, luchaban en los pasillos contra los que fueron sus compañeros no demasiado tiempo atrás, en una batalla fratricida que habían perdido antes de comenzar.

Ya no dependía de él, ni tampoco del Ministerio, sólo Harry Potter podía acabar con Voldemort, y él sólo podía esperar. Esperar y ganar tiempo, el necesario para dar sentido a su sacrificio, sólo unas horas, las justas para que "El Elegido" pudiese ser puesto a salvo.

Alzó la varita contra la puerta cerrada, voces que no era capaz de distinguir se acercaban desde el final del pasillo. Era la hora y no tenía miedo, el primer mortífago que atravesase la puerta, moriría con él aquella noche.

Estaba en paz consigo mismo, y todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en un muchacho de 17 años, con indudable madera de Auror, al que, por desgracia, jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver en acción. Tal vez, esa era la única cosa que lamentaba, no poder ver como Harry Potter acababa con Voldemort, definitivamente lamentaba no ver el mundo mágico libre por fin.

Un estruendo abrió la puerta, pero él no se sobresaltó, agitó la varita, deslizando un pie sobre la mancha de café que cubría el suelo, preparado para empezar el combate.

Rufus Scrimgeour abrió la boca, pero no llegó a pronunciar hechizo alguno. Se quedó quieto, con la varita en alto, y una nota de reproche en sus oscuros ojos. No dijo nada, ni pareció alterarse cuando, como salida de la nada, Hermione Granger, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué… qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Granger?-Inquirió, bajando la varita de inmediato mientras la chica entraba en su despacho y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione parecía muy concentrada en doblar la capa invisible de Harry-que había cogido sin permiso-, e introducirla en el encantado bolso que portaba. Sentía la reprobatoria mirada del ministro clavada en ella, la incomodaba, pero apenas podía contener el alivio de saberlo a salvo.

-¡Tiene que venir conmigo, señor!-Le miró al fin, de un modo apremiante-Tenemos que salir de aquí, los mortífagos no tardarán y…

Scrimgeour la hizo callar, negando lentamente con la cabeza, y el desasosiego que la había acompañado durante todo el camino al ministerio volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-No, señorita Granger-Puntualizó él, haciendo girar la varita en su mano-, usted tiene que salir de aquí. No sé cómo ha venido, ni para qué, pero tiene razón, los mortífagos no tardarán y no pueden encontrarla aquí.

La pálida piel de la castaña resaltaba contra el vestido rojo que llevaba, parecía recién salida de una fiesta y su cabello castaño caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, escapando de un maltrecho recogido que se apresuró a deshacer, con la respiración todavía agitada.

-Pero…-Musitó Hermione, rebuscando un argumento a toda prisa, carreras apresuradas y gritos lejanos rompían la quietud, y el tiempo se agotaba de nuevo- Si el ministerio cae… si usted muere…-Scrimgeour hizo una mueca imperceptible, contrariado por la repentina palidez que se había apoderado del rostro de la joven- Tiene que detenerlos, si se apoderan del ministerio se formará el caos, ¿Quién va a procurar por ellos si usted muere? Si nadie los guía, no podrán enfrentarse a Voldemort, y él ganará.

El ministro volvió a parpadear, los ojos de Hermione se habían humedecido, brillaban como si tratase de retener unas traicioneras lágrimas que conmovieron al hombre. Scrimgeour avanzó con cuidado, tomando a Hermione por los hombros con suavidad.

-Escuche con atención, señorita Granger-Pidió, su otrora severa voz sonó suave y tranquila-. En la guerra que va a empezar ese no es mi papel. Todos tenemos una misión, y eso es cosa de Harry Potter, ¿Verdad? Usted debe acompañarlo, cuidar de él, yo debo quedarme aquí y darles tiempo a escapar.

-Pero… -Hermione negó con la cabeza, frustrada, ligeramente molesta- si se queda morirá.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, otro estruendo al final del pasillo lo impulsó a desviar la vista de los vidriosos ojos de Hermione, que agachó la cabeza de nuevo.

-Lo sé-Afirmó, con pasmosa tranquilidad-, es mi deber, ese es mi papel en esta guerra, señorita Granger. Potter es más importante que yo en estos momentos.

-¡No!-No pudo contenerse, la penetrante mirada de Scrimgeour la escrutaba cuidadosamente, buscando algo que no debía encontrar- Lo siento mucho, señor ministro, lo que pretendo decir es que… a Harry no le gustaría que nadie muriera por él. Ahora, más que nunca, todos somos necesarios. Tal vez no pueda evitar que el ministerio caiga, pero eso no significa que deba caer con él.

El ministro suspiró largamente, mirando, sobre el hombro de Hermione, la pesada puerta por la que todavía esperaba ver entrar a Lord Voldemort, y maldijo para sus adentros el brusco cambio de planes que se presentaba frente a él.

-No voy a discutir con usted-Afirmó con un educado gesto de la mano-, sé, por experiencia propia, que no voy a salir bien parado.

Hermione recordó la sorpresiva visita del ministro a La Madriguera, una discusión, por la espada de Gryffindor, que lo había empezado todo. Sonrió suavemente, apenas un instante, antes de volver a mirarlo con seriedad, sus ojos marrones centellearon un instante y se recordó a sí misma que nada tenía sentido y que aquello que le oprimía el pecho era el miedo por la inminente guerra, nada más.

-Entonces, ¿Vendrá conmigo?-Preguntó esperanzada, al creer que él se rendía al fin.

-No-Contestó, ya resignado a no demorar lo que era inevitable-, no puedo, me gustaría, pero no puedo-Scrimgeour se recostó contra su escritorio, sin apartar la vista de la alicaída joven, tratando de adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza-. El ministerio ha cometido muchos errores, señorita Granger, reconozco que la gran mayoría son responsabilidad mía, pero me debo a este lugar, y debo enmendar mis fallos.

"Están atacando el ministerio". Eso fue lo único que dijo el patronus de Kingsley cuando irrumpió en mitad de la boda de Bill y Fleur, y Hermione no lo pensó, aprovechó el desorden que había originado tal mensaje y cogió la capa de Harry antes de aparecerse frente al ministerio.

Mientras se colaba por la entrada de visitas, y su corazón latía demasiado deprisa, sólo rezaba para no llegar demasiado tarde.

-No podrá hacerlo si le matan-Lo contradijo, ella sí que estaba dispuesta a discutir-. No sea terco, señor, nadie se sentirá decepcionado con usted si escapa.

Scrimgeour se golpeó la mano con la varita, como un profesor de escuela que aventaba la regla contra un alumno, volvió a mirar a Hermione de un modo reprobatorio, haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Granger?-Se separó del escritorio, apenas suavizando su expresión- No debería haber venido, ¿Por qué ese empeño en salvarme?

Hermione palideció y se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto que de seguro la delataba, pero que no fue capaz de evitar. De entre las mil posibilidades que pudo argumentar, ninguna parecía tener valor alguno, salvo la verdad, la horrible verdad que él jamás creería.

-Verá, señor, usted… yo… a usted…

Un estruendo hizo saltar a Scrimgeour, Hermione no pudo evitar un chillido asustado cuando el ministro, con un ágil gesto, la hizo girar, interponiéndose entre ella y el grupo de mortífagos que llevaba tiempo esperando.

-Vaya, vaya, esta noche caerán dos duendecillos con el mismo embrujo-Pius Thicknesse encabezaba la marcha y la inconfundible sombra del Señor Tenebroso se abría camino tras él- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Scrimgeour, cogido por sorpresa, no pudo hacer nada, y su varita voló hasta las manos de Thicknesse. Un destello furioso iluminó sus ojos oscuros, y Hermione se cubrió tras su espalda, en un gesto instintivo en busca de protección.

-Buenas noches, señor ministro-Voldemort avanzó hasta el centro del despacho, observando la escena con evidente diversión-. No esperaba verlo acompañado.

-¡Thicknesse, maldito traidor!-Su furiosa mirada se clavó en el hombre alto que permanecía bajo el quicio de la puerta, muy erguido y con la mirada perdida. Scrimgeour ignoraba premeditadamente la presencia de Voldemort.

-No se esfuerce, señor ministro, nadie es inmune a la _Imperius_-Voldemort dejó escapar algo parecido a la risa y Thicknesse esbozó una desvaída sonrisa artificial-. No me haga perder el tiempo, ¿Dónde está Potter?

El tono de Voldemort, prepotente y seguro, se había tornado en un susurro frío que erizó la piel de Hermione, la chica se acercó más a Scrimgeour y el ministro notó el terror en el cuerpo de la joven.

-No lo sé-Mintió, aunque la presencia de Hermione le restaba crédito a su mentira.

De nuevo una risa gutural escapó de la boca de Voldemort y un sudor frío empezó a bajar por la frente del ministro, lo que antes era el único plan posible, se había convertido en un callejón sin salida.

-Miente-Siseó Voldemort, acercando su pálido rostro al de Scrimgeour, que le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Voldemort arrastró la vista para posarla en Hermione-, pero seguro que la Sangre Sucia puede decirme la verdad.

Hermione palideció y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el ministro, desvió la mirada cuando Voldemort se situó frente a ella, la miraba con intensidad, como si pudiese ver dentro de ella, y Hermione apartó la vista, luchando por que no entrase en su mente, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Ah, no?-Siseó, y la castaña volvió a negar, buscando a Scrimgeour con la mirada en busca de alguna clase de valor- Pronto desearas poder saberlo, pequeña San…

-¡No!-Voldemort alzaba su varita, las intenciones de una imperdonable podían leerse en sus furiosos ojos y Scrimgeour dio un inconsciente paso al frente- ¿Qué pretendes, Ryddle?-Inquirió, pronunciando el apellido como el más vulgar de los nombres- ¿Crees que puedes ganar? Si supiera dónde está Potter jamás te lo diría.

-¡Estúpidos aurores!-Masculló Voldemort cambiando el objetivo de su varita- _¡Crucio!_

Scrimgeour no trató de evitarlo, su erguida figura se dobló por la mitad acompañada de un alarido aterrado que escapó de los labios de Hermione. Scrimgeour la miraba y un lúgubre quejido de dolor escapó del fondo de su garganta. La Gryffindor retrocedió hasta golpear el escritorio, sus manos temblaban, lágrimas traicionaras corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir allí, y no hacer nada por detenerlo.

"Valiente tarado", pensó, mientras sus torpes manos palpaban sus bolsillos, en busca de su varita y reprimía algo parecido a un sollozo por no delatar sus intenciones.

No fue la varita lo primero que encontró, pero palpó el pequeño objeto que reposaba en el fondo de su bolsillo, y una idea apresurada se formó en su cabeza para salvarlos a ambos.

-Lamento no estar cuando Potter te mate-Scrimgeour esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y miró sin temor a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, saboreando el final.

Voldemort dio aquel intento de discusión por terminado y alzó su varita de nuevo, sus ojos, llenos de odio, fulminaron una última vez al ministro.

-Hasta nunca, ministro-Escupió, con un sardónico brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Espere!-Hermione recordó que estaba allí, y corrió movida por un resorte, ignorando la presencia de Lord Voldemort, hasta llegar junto a Scrimgeour.

-¿Estás loca, niña?-Musitó el hombre, tratando de alejarla de sí, y de Voldemort- Harás que te mate.

Voldemort curvó las líneas que formaban sus labios hacía arriba, a modo de macabra sonrisa y apuntó a Hermione con la varita, sin dar demasiada importancia a quien muriese primero.

-¿Lo sabes ahora, Sangre Sucia?-Inquirió, oliendo el terror que emanaba la muchacha.

-No-Susurró. Hermione sabía que podría no salir bien, e ignoró la mirada desconcertada de Scrimgeour cuando le tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres morir entonces?-Masculló, sin poder evitar divertirse- ¿Con tu querido Ministro de Magia?

Scrimgeour negó con la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros fulminaron a Hermione como si estuviese desquiciada, ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y volvió a tenderle la mano.

-¡Conmovedor!-Voldemort la apuntó, consumido por el asco y la repugnancia, preguntándose a sí mismo, como podía alguien ser tan estúpido.

-Coja mi mano-Suplicó, casi en un susurro lastimero cargado de miedo. Scrimgeour no podía protegerla, ya no, y la muerte en paz que había elegido tener se convirtió en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar, consumido por la culpa.

Tomó la mano de Hermione, aferrándola con fuerza, como el último consuelo posible. Temblaba, y cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sintió el extraño jalón en su estómago.

Vio el rayo verde salir de la varita de Voldemort, fue, a decir verdad, lo último que vio antes de sumirse en una oscuridad mareante. Apretó la mano de Hermione, ambos giraban y Scrimgeour acabó por tomarla por la cintura para evitar perderla por el camino, tratando de controlar el rumbo antes del aterrizaje.

Cayeron juntos al suelo, tras un destello azul que iluminó la quietud del solitario lugar. Hermione resollaba, y se sobó el dolorido brazo antes de tratar de incorporarse con dificultad, los bramidos de Voldemort, furioso, todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Había salido bien.

Buscó a Scrimgeour con la mirada, yacía junto a ella, y respiraba con dificultad, sosteniendo en alto un galeón de oro.

-Señorita Granger-Musitó, con la voz entrecortada-, no sabe que crear trasladores sin la autorización del ministerio es ilegal.

Hermione rio, una risa cantarina que resonó en el lugar, cargada de vida y esperanza, tanta, que el ministro se vio forzado a sonreír.

-Discúlpeme, señor ministro-Replicó, ayudándolo a incorporarse-, pero la burocracia es muy lenta, y no teníamos demasiado tiempo.

El hombre asintió, y Hermione lo miró a los ojos, convenciéndose de que había merecido la pena. Estaba vivo, todo había salido bien.

-Rufus-Corrigió al cabo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Hermione-. Ahora que Voldemort controla el ministerio, nombrara un sustituto más… acorde a sus ideas, ya no hace falta eso de "señor ministro" que, por otra parte, nunca me gustó

Quedaron los dos sentados sobre el húmedo pasto, las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas y Scrimgeour miraba a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-Rufus-Repitió la chica, en un susurro que creyó que él no escucharía, como si tratase de asimilarlo.

-¿Sí?-Hermione alzó la vista y encontró los curiosos ojos del hombre clavados en ella, se sonrojó hasta que sus mejillas hicieron juego con su vestido y se mordió el labio inferior buscando algo que decir.

-Se que hizo todo lo posible por impedir esto, siento mucho no haber podido salvar el ministerio, ahora Voldemort es más poderoso, pero juntos… con Harry y su ayuda, la guerra está más cerca de ser ganada.

Esbozó una cálida sonrisa y Scrimgeour hizo un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia.

-No es necesario-Replicó-, ya me ha convencido señorita Granger. Me ha salvado la vida, todavía no entiendo por qué, pero no sé cómo podré pagárselo. Darle las gracias no es suficiente, estoy seguro de que…

No pudo terminar la frase, abrió los ojos de un modo exagerado, los labios de Hermione sellaron los suyos y una nota de comprensión se encendió al fin en su mente, sólo para desconcertarle más.

-L-lo, lo siento-Apenas fue un instante, y Hermione se apartó de él, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, no comprendía que despertaba en ella Rufus Scrimgeour para impulsarla a hacer locuras como las de aquella noche, pero la necesidad de huir la hizo ponerse en pie más rápido de lo que su maltrecha pierna se lo hubiese permitido.

Con reflejos de auror, Scrimgeour la tomó por la muñeca, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él. Ignoró la avergonzada lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Hermione y, mezclado con la gratitud, encontró algo más en su interior, algo que no estaba allí antes, o que, tal vez, había estado siempre.

-¡Hermione!-Los dos se miraron, ella sin valor para moverse y él tratando de no hacerlo. La muchacha logró alejarse al fin, cuando Scrimgeour la soltó con un gesto reticente, alertado por la cercanía de las voces y los pasos apresurados- ¡Hermione!

Harry y Ron no tardaron en aparecer en mitad del claro, resollando por la carrera y ambos con las varitas en la mano.

-Vimos el destello del Traslador, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Harry tomó aire, y miró a su incómoda amiga- Entre lo sucedido en… ¿Scrimgeour?

El hombre lo saludó con un diplomático gesto, sus manos jugaban con el galeón que le había salvado la vida, y lo dejó caer en su bolsillo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Es una larga historia, Harry-Explicó ella sin más-, te lo explicaré, pero primero tenemos que llevarle a La Madriguera, está malherido y necesita atención.

-Pero… -Ron trató de decir algo, pero Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Scrimgeour, pasando el brazo por su espalda para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

El pelirrojo hizo lo propio, y los tres caminaron a paso lento entre el bosque, la silueta de la curiosa casa de los Weasley se recortaba a lo lejos, y Hermione abría el camino, iluminando el sendero con su varita.

Sentía la penetrante mirada de Scrimgeour en su nuca, la hacía estremecer de un modo extraño: incómodo y fascinante a la vez. Y sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas cuando reunió valor para volver la vista, sorprendida al encontrar una sonrisa en los labios del destituido Ministro de Magia.

-0-

-Adelante, señorita Granger-Scrimgeour la invitó a pasar tras un segundo de incómodo silencio cargado de recuerdos y preguntas-. Hace mucho tiempo, ¿No es así? Me alegra verla de nuevo.

Ambos tomaron asiento con el pulido escritorio de por medio, Scrimgeour se recostó contra el respaldo de su butaca mientras Hermione esbozaba una débil sonrisa y sacaba un pergamino de su portafolio.

-Demasiado tiempo, señor-Musitó Hermione, había albergado la esperanza de no sentir nada y demostrarse a sí misma que sólo fue una víctima del terror de la guerra, pero la mirada de Scrimgeour, clavada en ella, todavía a alteraba de la misma inapropiada manera-, espero que disculpe mi impertinencia, debí haberle enviado una lechuza en todo este tiempo.

El hombre trató de restarle importancia con un acostumbrado gesto de la mano, inclinando la cabeza con resignación.

-No tengo que disculparla, señorita Granger-Aseguró-, cosas más importantes ocupaban nuestro tiempo tras la guerra, si bien, hubiese estado encantado de recibir noticias suyas, debo admitir que he seguido sus andanzas en "El Profeta".

Hermione carraspeó y extrajo una larga y blanca pluma que deposito en el tintero con un suave movimiento de su varita.

-No todo lo que explica la prensa es verdad-Aseguró la chica, recordando la heroica versión de sus andanzas en el Ministerio, una verdad a medias que no podría destapar el secreto-, aunque hago verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerme fiel a la verdad. Mucha gente me atribuye heroicidades de las que yo no sería capaz.

Scrimgeour se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione con fijeza, apenas había cambiado, algún mechón castaño caía sobre sus hombros, fugados de un improvisado recogido, se sentaba erguida, embutida en un traje oscuro cargado de profesionalidad, el brillo curiosos persistía en sus ojos y Scrimgeour podía notar su nerviosismo por el tenue rubor en sus mejillas y el modo en que sus almendrados ojos rehuían los de él.

-Sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz, señorita Granger, no me cabe duda de que la puede la modestia, a fin de cuentas, usted salvó mi vida-Recordó, imprimiendo en su voz una extraña añoranza.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, cediendo ante las palabras del ministro, la sensación de que algo pendiente había entre ellos inundó la estancia. Aquella noche, tras llevar a Scrimgeour a La Madriguera, Harry había tomado la decisión de partir en busca de los Horrocruxes, Voldemort tenía ventaja y no podían esperar más, Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de preparar una improvisada maleta y despedirse escuetamente de los Weasley.

Hermione carraspeó ligeramente y repasó mentalmente sus notas, adoptando una postura profesional para iniciar la entrevista, repitiendo una vez más que había sido el trabajo lo que la había llevado allí.

-¿Le importa si utilizo una vuelapluma, señor?-Cuestionó, señalando la pluma blanca que había dejado en el tintero.

Scrimgeour negó con la cabeza, invitando a la chica con un gesto de la mano, preparado para las acidas preguntas que, de seguro, había preparado la castaña.

Hermione agitó su varita y la pluma se puso en movimiento, posándose graciosamente sobre el pergamino en blanco.

-Es obvio, señor ministro, que a pesar del final de la guerra, la derrota del Señor Tenebroso no ha sido completa-Empezó, adoptando un tono profesional que contrastaba con su suave voz habitual-, no lo será hasta condenar al último de sus seguidores. Dígame, ¿El ministerio hace progresos en ese sentido?

Scrimgeour se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos recostadas sobre el escritorio, al tiempo que la pluma de Hermione escribía velozmente.

-Me consta que el Departamento de Aurores ha puesto todo su potencial en apresar a los pocos mortífagos que huyeron tras la Batalla Final-Afirmó, concediéndose un tiempo para meditar-. Los que ya han sido detenidos están siendo ahora mismo juzgados por el Wizengamot, sin ir más lejos, mañana se dictará sentencia para Draco Malfoy, aunque comprenda que no puedo hablar del posible fallo.

Hermione asintió, decidiéndose a formular la próxima pregunta.

-El caso de los Malfoy ha sido especialmente polémico-Comentó, revisando ejemplares antiguos del periódico. No pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la mueca que se le escapó al ministro-, muchos se preguntan si el testimonio de Harry Potter puede influir en el resultado.

Scrimgeour se vio graciosamente acorralado y una oleada de nueva admiración hacia Hermione despertó en su interior. Había esperado sus cartas, durante todo un año, había deseado verla de nuevo, cargado de curiosidad y temor, preguntándose a cada instante si el impulso de Hermione Granger había sido sólo eso, un impulso, o si había algo más detrás del brevísimo beso que, tal vez, había interpretado de un modo equivocado.

-Bueno, señorita Granger-Empezó Scrimgeour-, el testimonio del señor Potter, un fantástico auror, si se me permite, influye como cualquier otro testimonio capaz de cambiar una sentencia.

Hermione formuló otra pregunta y la vuelapluma anotó por ella la respuesta, su mente regresó a Hogwarts, las caras horrorizadas en la Sala de los Menesteres, la voz de Voldemort retumbaba en las paredes de del castillo y la esperanza se desvanecía lentamente. La Orden había aparecido como respuesta a sus plegarias y con la Orden, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Se sintió mejor cuando lo vio, ambos se habían enfrentado juntos al Señor Tenebroso, podían hacerlo de nuevo, podían sobrevivir de nuevo. Los detalles de la Batalla Final se mezclaban en su cabeza, con el caos y la desesperación con que los vivió, se abrió camino entre Lupin y Tonks, sólo para abrazar al Ministro como si hubiese creído que jamás lo vería otra vez.

Scrimgeour les obligó a luchar cuando todos creían que Harry Potter había muerto y no podrían seguir adelante, la consoló y Hermione comprendió lo que la había llevado al Ministerio de Magia aquella noche, estaba enamorada de Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Si me lo permite, señor-Prosiguió cuando el terminó su explicación y Hermione se vio forzada a salir de sus tontos pensamientos-, a nuestros lectores les gustaría conocer en primera persona su participación en la Batalla.

El ministro frunció el labio antes de contestar, tratando, con intención, de buscar la mejor respuesta.

-Sinceramente, no creo que yo hiciera nada extraordinario-Aseguró con un leve gesto de la mano-, hice lo posible por ayudar, por defender Hogwarts, ninguna guerra es fácil, señorita Granger, mucho menos si la victoria depende de una sola persona, las demás deben asegurarse de que esa sola persona sobreviva. Supongo que ya le he hablado sobre la misión de cada uno, y lo importante que es cumplirla.

Hermione sonrió, jamás cambiaría de opinión, casi parecía que lamentaba no haber muerto en el ministerio aquella noche y eso la enfurecía, porque ella no hubiese sabido que hacer sin él.

-Eso no es verdad-Lo contradijo, sin importarle que la vuelapluma lo anotase-, no hubiésemos resistido sin usted. ¡Yo no hubiese resistido sin usted!

El ministro alzó una ceja, impresionado la reacción de Hermione. La chica se puso en pie, con la vista fija en él, debatiéndose entre desdecirse o terminar lo que había empezado. No era más que una niña tonta y él el Ministro de Magia, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tendría motivos para reírse de ella.

-Disculpe no debí decir eso-Se quedó de pie, con la vista fija en el suelo, había una mancha marrón bajo sus pies, rompía el orden de las perfectas baldosas y Hermione la miró con extrañeza hasta perder el hilo de sus palabras.

-Han intentado limpiarla, no sé va con nada-Explicó Scrimgeour al percibir la curiosidad de la chica-. La noche en que atacaron el ministerio se me cayó una taza de café, supongo que es un recuerdo. ¿Qué es eso qué no debió decir, señorita Granger?

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro y suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

-Tenía miedo-Admitió, mientras empezaba a recorrer el despacho con lentitud-, durante la Batalla, todavía faltaban dos Horrocruxes por destruir y los Mortífagos ya habían entrado al castillo. Aquellos chicos, meros estudiantes, que había en la Sala de los Menesteres éramos la única resistencia, Me hubiese rendido, en ese instante me hubiese rendido-Scrimgeour escuchó impertérrito y el corazón de la muchacha empezó a latir más deprisa, habló, todavía sin valor para mirarlo-. Llegó la Orden, ¡Llegó usted! Y le parecerá estúpido, pero dejé de tener miedo, de algún modo sabía que con usted no pasaría nada… Señor ministro, ¿Todavía se pregunta por qué fui a buscarle aquella noche al ministerio?

La vuelapluma sobre el escritorio escribía a toda prisa y Hermione miró a Scrimgeour con un rostro inexpugnable lleno de seguridad, mas su corazón latía a toda prisa temerosa de la respuesta de él.

-Rufus-Corrigió, pasados escasos segundos, y tras la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, añadió-. Sé por qué fuiste al ministerio aquella noche. No creo que sea necesario eso de "señor ministro". ¿Recuerdas? Nunca me gustó.

Hermione lo miró largamente, tratando de dilucidar el significado de sus palabras, ¿Lo sabía? Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, tratando de prepararse para la reprobatoria mirada en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, Hermione-El hombre se puso en pie, y extendió una mano al frente, como si esperase que ella la tomase-, verdaderamente me alaga que una chica tan maravillosa como tú sienta alguna clase de interés en mí-La chica miraba sin comprender la mano extendida de él-. Vamos, Hermione, no pretendía incomodarte, si me he equivocado…

-¡No!-Se estrecharon la mano y Scrimgeour esbozó una enigmática sonrisa al tiempo que se retiraba con precaución- No sé equivoca, yo le quiero, ríase de mí, pero le quiero.

Hermione abrió la mano que Scrimgeour acababa de soltar, en la palma extendida descubrió un objeto brillante y redondo. Un galeón de oro.

-¿Es…?-Lo examinó detenidamente, pasándolo de una mano a la otra como si le buscase el truco.

-Lo he guardado todo este tiempo-Reconoció Rufus con la vista fija en la muchacha-, otro recuerdo supongo-Hizo una mueca antes de esbozar una cálida sonrisa-. No de la guerra, por supuesto, sino de ti.

Hermione trató de decir algo, pero sólo un balbuceo nervioso escapó de sus labios, Scrimgeour avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, la miraba con apabullante intensidad y tomó su mano entre las suyas con delicadeza.

-De lo que hice por usted, quiere decir, supongo…-La voz de Hermione salía entrecortada, respiraba con agitación y miraba a Scrimgeour sin siquiera poder creer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Sí, pero no sólo me salvaste la vida, Hermione-Musitó bajando involuntariamente el tono de su voz-, le diste un nuevo valor. Soy viejo para esto, pero tenía la esperanza de volver a verte un día y de que, para entonces, todavía me quisieras.

-Disculpe, Ru…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue él, esta vez, quien selló sus labios con un beso que la chica se apresuró a corresponder con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas.

Se aferró al cuello del hombre, el Ministro de Magia, y se sintió protegida de nuevo, segura como se había sentido en plena batalla, convencida de que él jamás permitiría que le ocurriese nada malo.

Lo miró a los ojos cuando se separaron, Scrimgeour sonreía y un repentino rubor acudió a las mejillas de Hermione justo cuando la entrevista frustrada regreso a su cabeza.

-Creo que acabo de echar a perder mi empleo-Musitó, aunque la alegría en su voz demostró lo poco que importaba en ese instante.

-Te concederé cuantas entrevistas quieras-Aseguró el ministro, abrazando a Hermione convencido a no dejarla ir.

-¿Me quieres, Rufus?

-Lo haré siempre-Juró, besando la frente de la chica que se estremeció por el contacto.

-Entonces no importa-Aseguró con una arrebatadora sonrisa en sus labios.

Scrimgeour volvió a besarla, sobre el escritorio la vuelapluma anotaba a toda prisa las últimas palabras de la castaña, la verdad sobre dos héroes que jamás se publicaría en "El Profeta".

**Holaaaaa!**

**Sé que en un concurso de parejas raras, ésta sería finalista, no me preguntéis de donde me la he sacado porque no lo sé, fue una repentina bombillita que se encendió en mi cabeza de repente (tal vez los Torposoplos me hayan invadido el cerebro).**

**Como sea, me ha gustado escribir este one! Siempre me han gustado las parejas raras, son divertidas, ;) Y creo que Rufus, por muy borde que pueda ser, fue un tipo valiente, se sacrificó por Harry, en el fondo sólo hizo lo que creyó correcto. Yo creo que fue un autenticó auror. **

**Bueno, después de este mensaje reivindicativo, espero el fic que os haya gustado, o, por lo menos, que no lo odiéis.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios.**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


End file.
